Countries in my House
by IzzyK97
Summary: Getting woken up early on a Sunday morning isn't everyone's idea of fun, but at least your morning's been made interesting by 4 nations turning up on your doorstep! (Rated T because of swearing/for safety)


**Okay, first some updates: KAiA is getting nowhere fast. I've hit a wall, and I just CAN'T. So that's on a break for now. The Hetalia Headcanons request have been started too, as has Caffeinated Nations, but that's being difficult. So, in the meantime, have a reader-insert thing! (Warning: There is cursing in this so... don't shout at me, I gave you all a fair warning.)**

**As usual, I don't own Hetalia or Hetaloids. **

As you sat there at your table, only one thought crossed your mind. Well, it didn't really cross your mind; more like ran across it repeatedly wearing studded boots screaming a war cry angrily in German. How in the name of all that's anime and manga did you end up like this, with a singing Italian in the kitchen, a Dane under the table poking your knees and giggling, a Prussian holding your laptop hostage so he could update his blog, and a Dutchman standing outside the back door because you point-blank refused to let him smoke inside the house? Your thoughts wandered as you remember that day when it all started...

~~~Transition Music~~~

You woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. That in itself was weird since usually you didn't get any visitors. Especially not a HALF PAST 8 ON A SUNDAY! Did these people not know the meaning of a lazy Sunday morning? Evidently not, since the doorbell continued to ring. Persistent bastards. With a sigh you dragged yourself out of bed and onto an iceberg. No, wait... that was the floor. Stumbling downstairs and towards the door, you grabbed the water pistol you had on standby in case of people trying to sell double glazing, vacuum cleaners, or anything else. You pulled open the door. "Alright, if you're trying to sell me stuff go away now or I'll..." There was no one there. Odd. Instead, on the doorstep, there was a large crate. Frowning, you stepped outside and oh god the ground was even colder. You jumped back into the house, preferring to NOT get frostbite. Okay, so what to do with this? You couldn't just leave a crate outside your door. Shrugging, you grabbed the edge and slowly started dragging it inside. Once it was sitting in the middle of the hall, you closed the door and examined the crate. It looked fairly sturdy. What was in it? Well, you thought, only one way to find out! You ran out the back to the shed (swearing all the while about the cold) and returned with your trusty crowbar. No home should be without one! You were just about to lever the top open, when...

"AHHHH, WHERE AM I?! GERMANYYYY!"

"Oh be quiet. You're giving me an earache."

"Hey, don't talk to Ita like that!"

"Yeah, can it Ned! Hahahahaa!"

Oh hell no. OH HELL NO! This had to be a dream. That was... Italy. And Prussia, Netherlands, and Denmark. Countries in your house. In a crate. At least now you knew what was in the box. The question was... should you let them out? Pffft, stupid question! You stuck the end of the crowbar into the box and heaved, the lid coming off far easier than expected. Out tumbled 4 people. Hey, you had guessed right! Italy, Prussia, Netherlands, and Denmark! You stood there grinning as they examined their surroundings. The Dane was the first to notice you, scrambling to his feet and staring at you. "Oh. Hello, random person! Who are you?" You smiled up at him. "My name is (y/n), and this is my house!" Denmark nodded.

"Okaaaay... And where are we?"

"(Place name) of course! Oh, and don't bother asking how you got here." You cut in as the nation opened his mouth to talk. "I have no idea. All I know is that you all turned up in a crate on my doorstep and HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" You glared at Netherlands, who had pulled a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket. He stared back at you, confused. "What is it? Can't a man smoke anymore?"

"Not in my house, he can't! If you want to smoke those vile things you can stand outside the back door. I don't care how cold or wet it is; light one of those in here and you'll be scrubbing the bathroom with a toothbrush!" The man stared at you for a second, before sighing and stuffing the things back into his coat.

A sudden crash came from the kitchen, and you turned and ran there. Prussia was lying on the floor surrounded by tins, which had evidently just fallen out of the cupboard. You stormed over and dragged the stunned man to his feet. "Just what do you think you're doing?" He at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Cool it, frau. I was simply looking for something to eat, and all these cans fell onto me!" Facepalming, you gave the Prussian a death-glare.

"Prussia, do you know what you're going to do now?"

"Ummm... be awesome?"

"No. What you are going to do is pick all of these cans up and put them back, and then go and sit in the corner under the stairs for 5 minutes. Am I clear?"

"Are you sending me to the-?"

"AM. I. CLEAR?" He bowed his head and muttered an affirmation, before dropping to his knees and beginning to clear up the cans. With a sigh, you spun to face the others. Or rather, where the others had once been. It seemed that they'd all lost interest in the Prussia vs Tins battle, and had wandered off to explore the house. With a sigh, you left Prussia to the tidying, and went to find them. It took a while, but eventually you knew where they all were. Netherlands had gone to the back garden to smoke (of course), Denmark was flicking through the multiple channels on the TV, and Italy had found your bookshelf and was currently immersed in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. You wandered back downstairs again, glanced at Prussia sulking in the corner, and flopped down in the middle of the floor for a nap.

~~~XXX~~~

You woke up to the feeling of being surrounded. Opening your eyes, you peered at your situation, and had to bite your lip to keep from squealing. It seemed that your guests hadn't wanted you napping alone, so they had all joined you on the floor! With Italy and Prussia curled up against your left side, Netherlands using your right arm as a pillow (and drooling all over it), and Denmark burying his face into your stomach, it was actually very comfortable. You grinned at them all before deciding that, hey, this might be one of the few quiet moments for a long time. With a yawn, you laid your head back on the ground, and drifted back into sleep.

**Oh wow, this actually didn't turn out so bad! And now here lies a problem: Pairings. Should I have pairings in this and, if so, which ones? Should there be Country x Reader, or just Country x Country? Leave a review or a PM to vote, and the pairings with the highest amount of votes will happen! See you, bros~ *brofist***


End file.
